


【乔米\jondami】迷迷糊糊的达米安

by 74lingcc



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Badend, M/M, Underage Sex, 小乔很黑, 睡奸, 达米安很弱
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: 达米安被拉斯古诱惑到了刺客联盟，他身边跟着一个小超人。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 注：这文担单纯为了开车然后胡乱设定  
> 小乔很ooc又腹黑  
> 达米安很弱又爱睡觉

【开头的开头先感谢丙哥的图！  
那时候丙哥开点图，我又特别想看这篇文最后那一段！然后就上去提出请求了！  
然后丙丙的米超色www好喜欢！】

 

达米安坐在拉斯古的王座上睡着了。  
可他知道他不会起来。乔纳森肆无忌惮的亲吻在王座上的达米安，他伸进他的口腔去刺激对方的喉咙，舌尖顶着达米安的小舌，看着这个睡梦中的小朋友反射性作呕，喉咙挤压的动作很适合把阴茎放进去，乔纳森没有压抑睡奸对方的冲动，但比起口交他更想插达米安的肠子，这里不错，没什么人会在空旷的大厅呆着，阴森又幽暗，到处都被清理过的无辜人的血。  
达米安是被诱惑而来的，上次在布鲁斯的订婚里拉斯古曾经给达米安下毒，恶魔首领看着他的孙子在地上跪着哭泣，觉得可以在致幻剂上加强，而这次他确实的成功，只不过在罗宾身边，跟来一个看着懵懂又清纯的超级小子。所有人都以为达米安选择黑暗那边而背叛蝙蝠侠，但是乔纳森知道事实上是为什么，罗宾身上有股很浓郁的化合药物的味道，对方在面具下的眼睛茫然又不清明，他的动作有些僵硬，乔纳森看着达米安臣服的朝拉斯古半跪，他在旁边看着，觉得有点新奇。  
他知道这样做不对，可是，他隐约觉得这是某个机会。  
因为乔纳森的跟着让蝙蝠家大部分的人放心，小乔恩信誓旦旦的说会保护达米安，而他的钢铁之躯也很有说服力，他向他的父亲发誓如果他看到氪石他肯定会先离开的，克拉克有些无奈，但还是悄悄塞给乔纳森一个管短暂抵抗氪石以及红太阳射线的药剂。  
好极了，棒极了，达米安能当他的王子而不需要夜晚外出揍别人或者被揍，乔艾尔觉得内心有某种巨大的担忧消散了，他的选择的是对的，在他看到达米安那副恍惚的样子的时候选择隐瞒而不是说出真相是对的，他有权力去看看罗宾温顺的时候是什么样子，这种药物似乎改变了达米安内在的逻辑，小罗宾很多时候因为头痛而昏昏欲睡，只是他把乔纳森当成了一个忠诚他的武器而没有那种对密友的尖酸刻薄，这样的达米安看着放松好对付，一开始是他把达米安抱回去房间睡觉，接着他便让这个无害的朋友靠着他休息，后来，他忍不住的亲吻达米安。  
或许是某种欲望，占有一个达米安的感觉好极了，乔纳森开始放纵，从单纯的亲吻再到抚摸，达米安软绵绵的昏迷而不会抗拒，而青春期的乔纳森则学习试探更多，安置奥古的宫殿不会有太多人，而超人类的感知则能让他很快得知是否有人靠近，所以小乔恩更加大胆，他压着达米安手淫，或者奸他的腿，在一次磨蹭臀缝的时候，他忍不住插入了那个穴。  
那是温暖柔软的肠子，一个紧而触感很好的地方，乔纳森能感觉到阴茎一直被软肉包裹，达米安沉睡的身体加重呼吸，没有放松的屁股洞被撑得裂开，乔纳森很高兴的看着那点血然后侵犯达米安，他觉得这种不道德的感觉很好。  
而达米安当然知道，每次醒来的时候皮肤的不对让他能推测到什么，但是他毫无办法，头痛跟逻辑改变让他心烦意乱，拉斯古每段时间的保持药物剂量让他身体虚弱，罗宾对刺客联盟总有一种不安感，如果乔纳森喜欢他而能够这样贴身保护他的话——只是一些亲昵而已。达米安看着小乔恩这样漂亮无害的脸，觉得这种少年的冲动感可真是一个容易控制的东西。但这又能说明是谁控制谁呢。  
——因此乔纳森决定把达米安抱在大腿上操。  
他代替了达米安坐到王座上，已经红肿充血的阴茎慢慢的撑开没有准备的洞，乔纳森流了不少的前液，他的尖头湿润，就这样慢慢的顶开肠子，在彻底进去后，他从背后抱着达米安，感觉甜蜜的在动作。  
这可真是亲密，如果是以前的他们可达不到这样的程度，乔纳森给这样乖巧安分的达米安射精，然后当作没什么事情发生的帮他穿上裤子，他这次想看王子因为自己的屁股流精生气的模样，反正他能看到达米安洗澡。  
只是在他跟达米安并排坐在那个巨大的王座上温情的牵手的时候，拉斯古来了。  
这同时也惊醒了达米安，他每次昏睡后都觉得浑身发软，而且同时也习惯乔纳森呆在他旁边，在他看到他的祖父的时候他要上前去行礼，只是差点腿软得跪在地上。  
“你先去休息吧。”  
拉斯很满意的看着这样忠诚的达米安，他只要在给他的孙子洗脑一段时间，这名带有蝙蝠侠血液的后裔就能完全的为他所用了，如今他能先当个软弱无能的王子，反正他清楚达米安的潜质。  
某种血腥残忍的仪式要在这个大厅展开，但是乔纳森没有什么去阻止的兴致，他只是有些兴奋的看着达米安努力的一瘸一拐的在走廊上行走，对方的屁股因为他之前的撞击而有些通红，达米安茫然的觉得很不对劲，因为他根本不知道乔纳森在强奸他，因为在他清醒的时候，这个小超人只是很喜欢亲吻他跟抱抱他，那种能让他骨折的力度让达米安接受他身上的性痕迹。小罗宾才13岁，当性发生在他身上的时候，他根本还没有这个概念。  
“你是不是过分了。”  
王子皱眉的看着他的跟屁虫：“我感觉我的腰很酸。”  
而且臀部的感觉也很奇怪，有一次在乔纳森抱着像狗一样蹭他的时候，达米安斥责了对方，因为那种硬度压着他的屁股感觉诡异极了，他知道青少年那种磨蹭的需求，可是，乔才10岁。  
“我只是觉得...你的屁股有点吸引力。”  
这种无知模样的达米安让乔纳森有点虚荣，他笑意更大的看着达米安：“所以你那里应该会有个手印。”  
“该死。”  
达米安有些生气，他气呼呼的去掐乔纳森的脸，而小乔恩也任由的一副无奈的样子，小朋友们玩乐的样子很童真，只是达米安觉得肚子很不舒服。  
“够了，下次不许这样。”  
因为年长的原因达米安对小乔有些包容的心，可在他真的觉得很不对劲的时候，他抛弃乔纳森要去厕所了。  
如今达米安坐在马桶上面，他有些茫然又焦虑的看着自己脱下裤子的下身，乔纳森的确是抓了他，还有手印，只是他的排泄感很奇怪，某种无法言喻的东西在肚子里留着，感觉来自肛门，达米安疑惑的伸手去分开自己的屁股，然后看着一些白色粘稠的东西快乐的洋溢出来，数量不少的在往下滴落。  
这是究竟是什么...达米安有些害怕，他是不是肚子坏掉了，他知道他的祖父正在改造他，达米安并不愚蠢，信奉恶魔之首是联盟信条的第一位，所以他接受这种安排，而让药物侵蚀自己。  
只是，为什么会排泄这种东西。达米安不太高兴的在马桶上努力分开腿，屁股洞莫名的疲惫，他只能自己伸手去撑开肠子好让排泄物掉落下来，然后想着要去威胁那名负责他的医生，对方一直在对副作用含糊不清，达米安嗜睡跟无力的情况越来越多了，这让这个王子很不高兴。  
而乔纳森而很高兴的在外面看着这样气急败坏的达米安。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这次是明着来开车了

这次恶作剧的成功让乔纳森越来越大胆，他比以往要更加的亲昵达米安。  
“你当我的伴侣好不好。”  
这样他就能光明正大的操他了。乔纳森去恳求达米安，可小刺客却不怎么高兴。  
“弄清楚你的身份。”  
王子警告道，或许氪星血统是有联姻的价值，可达米安看着这样软糯幼稚的超人幼崽，觉得不怎么想把对方放在跟他一样的高度。乔纳森需要领导者来发挥他的力量，而达米安认为他是这个合适的人选。  
“你总是看不起我。”  
小乔恩抱怨，他不爽的用力抱着达米安，给对方一个狠狠的脸颊吻，让达米安的左脸顶着一个印子，而他被乔纳森抱住的地方则有一条规则的红痕，达米安揉了揉自己的脸，并没有去打算做什么报复的事情，他又困了，而直接回到房间去睡觉了。  
小超人看着这样安分的达米安，觉得，对方柔弱极了。  
在刺客联盟的生活可并没有让乔纳森放松神经，或许他能占达米安便宜，但也只是属于一些放松行为，他经常的保持能力使用状态，透视以及感知，以防拉斯古心血来潮的认为他们是个祸害，让那些阴险的刺客处理了他们。而这种能力使用让他更多的熟悉达米安，他能看到他的朋友的大脑是怎么被侵蚀，那点罗宾的精明去哪里了，药物真的无法抵抗吗，乔纳森隐约的有些焦虑，他其实相信达米安能自己突破这种状况的，可是，如果不逼对方一下，那个狂傲自大的家伙或许还是这种过分自信的样子吧。  
他其实可以告诉他的爸爸或者蝙蝠侠，可乔纳森不打算选择这样做，他们的事情他们解决，而且乔纳森有些想要达米安意识到自己的弱小，他对他抱有一些欲望，一个人间之神的儿子想让一个凡人臣服。  
所以在达米安再一次拒绝他的告白后，乔纳森折断了达米安的手。  
只是握着手腕罢了，乔纳森最近越来越不能控制力道，有达米安那种虚弱状态而无可奈何任由小乔恩动手动脚的原因，他喜欢在达米安的皮肤上弄点什么痕迹，好了，现在他在他的骨头上留下一个裂缝了。  
“噢....我...我很抱歉...”  
超级小子愧疚的看着达米安，对方正在咬牙切齿的不痛呼出来，他瞪了乔纳森一眼，觉得需要开始正视一下他对乔纳森最近这种越来越放肆的态度了。王子正在满脸阴险恶毒的忍耐骨折以及思考，等着旁边的小超人给他叫医生，而乔纳森则不高兴了，他很清楚达米安这种状态在思考什么，为什么罗宾还能想着要怎么管束他，他是不是真的太过分娇惯这个朋友了，还是达米安对他信任太多了。这可不太好，乔纳森会良心不安的。  
“你还坐在这里干什么。”  
达米安对坐在那里不动作的小乔斥责，明明是对方的错，现在要装作没事发生吗。  
“嗯...”  
乔纳森神情平静，他看着稍微有点认真的思考了下的样子，然后抬起头，对达米安说：  
“你怎么还不服软。”  
“什么？！”  
“你不害怕吗。”  
乔纳森是真的很认真的：  
“你不怕我伤害你吗，我才折断你的手。”  
“我为什么要害怕！”  
这个超级小子有点不对劲了，达米安脸色愈来越差，只是他看着对方漂亮的脸那种真挚的表情，才发现这个小朋友是在认真问他这个问题的。  
“好吧。”达米安叹气，回答了乔纳森原因：“如果我害怕你，我就不会让你跟着我了，我未来会继承刺客联盟，而你会是我最得力，最信任的手下。”  
他可是要统治世界的亚历山大，达米安觉得这个吸引力足够了。  
“哎呀。”  
乔纳森反而有些头痛了：“看来你跟我的思想偏差有些大啊。”  
塞缪尔噘着嘴，他去把达米安抱起来，茫然的小罗宾不知道对方想要表达什么，但是这个路线不是去医生的地方。那是他的房间。  
“你要做什么。”  
超人类的速度可太快了，达米安才发现他已经回到他的床上了，乔纳森正在一脸快乐给他脱鞋子，达米安疑惑的询问他：“你才折断了我的手，我需要治疗。”  
“这种事情先等一下啦。”  
小乔扑到了达米安，他把他按在床上，亲吻他的脸：“反正你等下会受更多伤的。”  
“你想...”  
这种事情实在是太明显了，对方正在脱他的衣服，达米安皱紧眉头：“你想交媾？”  
因为他的条件而不满吗，乔纳森还是想跟他平分统治世界，还是想压他一个头？该死，他怎么就没发现这是一头狼呢，达米安恼怒自己看走眼，或许乔纳森那种柔软样貌迷惑他了，但现在他只是要忍耐一场反咬，这是自己眼光不够的活该，达米安只是在恼怒自己，而对已经把他扒光了的小乔恩没什么太大反应。  
“看看我吧。”  
乔纳森真的有些委屈了：“我都要操你了，你怎么还是想着自己呢。”  
“我为什么要看着你，你是背叛者。”达米安啧了一声：“我讨厌你。”  
“我不是背叛者。”  
乔纳森戳了戳达米安的小肚子，满意的看着对方嗷了一声：  
“达米安，你不要再被脑子那点药物的固定你的思维而满脑子想着统治什么，分散思维，想想看你的处境，拉斯没有给你军队，你到这边还没有看过你的母亲，你的不安感，而我为什么要跟来要保护你，虽然拉斯古看着是对你很宠爱，但是你还是没有拿到实权，他只是在麻痹你而已，需要你去完成一些有利他，或者妨碍蝙蝠侠的事情，而现在在这里，只有我是站在你这边的，我还拥有这个世界上最强大的血统，我不可能背叛我的父亲，而你为什么不想想，如果你站在邪恶的那一方，而我会不会因为为了正义那一方而在你身边，就为了防止你堕落，又或者是，清除掉堕落的你呢。”  
罗宾需要回归他身为小侦探的精明，所以他的脑子必须不再被睡眠跟权利挤满了，乔纳森开心的看着满脸怀疑的达米安，他知道对方很头痛的在思考，可是他的训练肯定有包涵这个，蝙蝠侠之子标榜自己全知全能，他就有这种能力。  
“靠。”  
达米安有点想吐，他流鼻血了：“你就是想操我！”  
他想通了一些蒙蔽他的东西，可现在乔纳森硬着的阴茎压着他的双腿就是想要操了他，达米安气急败坏的擦掉鼻血，但这引起了乔纳森的兴奋感，他去吻他的鼻子，舌头伸进去了一些，这让达米安全身发抖了一下，满脸不敢置信的推开对方的头：  
“别做这种事！”  
小罗宾因为羞耻而尖叫了。  
“你不喜欢吗。”  
乔恩的阴茎在达米安的腿间冲刺了下，那种热度的压迫感让罗宾又抖了抖：“我又不全是想操你，我只是想要你服软。”  
真的，这个家伙为什么要在比他强大的人面前这么狂呢，乔纳森觉得自己挺与世无争的，他对这个地球有点那种身为氪星人的优越感的漠然。但达米安还是硬生生把他那点征服欲给激发出来了，对方像个家养野猫对着他嗷嗷叫，乔纳森只是觉得他们都是小朋友而该有点小朋友的友好样子，而且夜巡以及当英雄很酷又很好玩，只是达米安被下药后太不像样了，乔恩也曾几度想要放弃这个难搞的家伙，只是他们还是朋友啊，而且，摆弄这种无害的达米安，让乔纳森有些上瘾了，所以他更加热烈的亲吻达米安，去抓他的胸部，捏他的腰，分开他的腿，然后一点一点的，把湿润的阴茎慢慢塞进去。  
达米安在服软威胁后根本没有机会说话，他手很痛，乔纳森摸过的地方宛若重击，这个家伙没有太多力量的节制了，达米安能感觉到肋骨有些裂痕，韧带肌肉被压伤，他被折着腰，只是忍耐各种瘀伤的疼痛不呼喊就已经花费他很大力气了。  
而这一次神志清明的性交并没有给达米安留下什么好印象，他只是知道不能答应乔纳森的伴侣请求，以及，对抗这种思维控制，还有，继续忍耐这个开始明目张胆的乔纳森。  
他必须要开始自救了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 现在开始决定结局，是be

 

一切开始时候都很艰难，达米安头痛又肌肉酸痛，他时常会陷入那种权利狂热的状态，然后在乔纳森对他笑的时候才意识到有什么不对，这种思维误导的改造不算太深入，毕竟拉斯古不会需要一个只想着夺权的疯子，他要一个有用并且服从他的后代，达米安发现他对恶魔之首有种无可名状的尊重跟臣服。   
这可有点恶心，当达米安在稍微清醒的时候，他就去挑衅超级小子。  
最简单的办法就是让药物流出他的身体，明目张胆的放血容易让拉斯古察觉，小乔恩如今不太控制力道，动作又好猜，达米安能容易让那种速度割伤出血，只是乔纳森在第一下后就停下了手，他困惑看着自己手上的血，又看着气喘吁吁的达米安。  
“你在干什么。”  
超级小子皱眉又不好意思，他似乎觉得自己幼稚了，竟然还会被达米安给挑衅到，可对方不会这样无缘无故的有这种无脑行为，虽然之前的达米安似乎也是过于嚣张的不害怕他为超人之子的身份。  
“难道是拉斯古把你弄脑残了吗！？”他疑惑的举着自己的下巴，表情是这有可能的样子。  
“别傻了。”  
达米安都要翻白眼了，他不知道要不要告诉乔纳森，对方是不把他的真实情况告诉蝙蝠侠却又跟在他身边的奇怪家伙，只是他们是朋友，很奇怪，虽然乔纳森侵犯他，但达米安并没有多讨厌对方，又或许是他不看重这个，一是因为乔纳森的实力很重要，二是，他真的还没搞懂对方的动机。  
“喂。”  
罗宾直接去问了，他懒得去揣测这名混血外星人。  
“你是在跟着我来之后才开始动手动脚的，所以你之前是在想什么。”  
“哇！”  
乔纳森有些惊讶，但随后又笑了起来：“你终于注意到啦！”  
他要注意什么，达米安不理解，这个家伙有这么缺乏关注的吗。  
“我们之前搭档的行为或许是有些暧昧…”达米安真的去推测思考过：“但不至于你会…这么放纵。”  
这些行为真的有些过分了，他差点都要认为拉斯是不是顺便也把乔纳森洗脑了，只是，超级小子也就是在亲昵的事情上过分了些，而除此之外，他真的一直都是在他身边，防止他出现什么意外。  
“放纵吗。”乔纳森重复达米安的话，他看了看对方流血的手，然后抿了抿嘴，他其实也知道自己经常会把达米安勒出红痕的，他就是觉得这个小罗宾能承受而已。  
“我只是…”  
承认这个有些艰难，小乔恩其实自己有反思过他们为什么会变成这样的原因，这也太诡异了，虽然他觉得很甜蜜，可人性上带有某种劣根，这个十岁的小朋友在努力克服这种丢脸感觉。  
“只是…只是那时候我看到你被控制的脸。”  
那样的达米安实在是太过…顺服，一种只会属于你的感觉，他能对对方做什么事情都不会得到反抗，而且加上他才跟达米安吵架了。  
所以他觉得伤害达米安是理所当然的。一种报复的快乐，跟看对方蠢样的幸灾乐祸，他从来没有看过这样的达米安，觉得有趣想要嘲笑，只是在发现并没有人识破达米安是被控制，且对方过分迅速的让自己被拉斯古接管时，小乔才觉得不对劲了。  
“我被控制的脸怎么了。”  
达米安露出平时那种刻薄表情，乔纳森就喜欢这口吗，品味可不怎样。  
“我…我很喜欢…”  
乔纳森满脸通红，达米安只是啧声。  
“后面我有些害怕了…可是你已经来了…我就只能跟过来，害怕你受伤想要保护你，然后我也想要告诉爸爸…可是我不确定我能不能在爸爸来之前保住你…”  
他犹豫的看了看达米安：“拉斯古可…不止给你使用精神药物…”  
“>tt<”  
达米安都想揍这个蠢货一拳了：“你的速度不能带我快速到达蝙蝠洞？我相信即使祖父在我身上留下什么，但也不会是立刻致命的东西，而且我父亲也可以解决这个，他可是蝙蝠侠。”  
“呃…好吧。”小乔恩吞咽一口：“只是我自己也还有难题，我看到拉斯古有什么武器瞄准我，我看不透，不能确定那是什么…”  
“……”  
恶魔之首的手段充足，达米安不说话，他不能指望这个小朋友能有什么躲避追踪武器的能力，只是……  
“所以你很害怕？”  
他看他整天缩在他旁边，有点求保护的样子。  
“我也是会怕疼的。”  
乔纳森点点头：“只是也不是很害怕。”  
他复杂的看了看达米安，想到对方比他更容易更快的受伤死掉，他也害怕不起来了。  
“我一开始其实很愧疚的，可是…可是我在这里只认识你，这里的人都好可怕的样子，达米安你却这么习惯。”  
他心虚的低了低头：“而且还一副自我感觉良好的样子，我可是经常需要保持超级能力，去感知路过的人跟我们吃的食物…虽然也没有看到有什么特别的…可是我还是会觉得累…可是我发现只要抱抱你，就会感觉好很多了！”  
“？？？”  
这算什么，达米安疑惑，他不太理解，但想到对方对他的交配行为，似乎又了然什么。  
“你…”达米安扶着额头：“青春期吗…”  
皮肤的接触以及亲密行为产生的荷尔蒙从而精力无限吗，罗宾无语的看着对面，乔纳森害羞的点点头。  
而且这里压抑的环境也需要释放压力，加上没有长辈的监管以及他对这些感觉不大二不作为的放任，所以乔纳森的行为被放纵得越来越过分，他还是不算太有自制力的年龄，性的快乐过分有吸引力了。  
“好吧，你不是喜欢我，你只是释放压力。”  
达米安结案了，乔纳森对此目瞪口呆。  
他突然觉得达米安好渣啊，他难道会为了一个释放压力而做这么多事情吗，或许包含愧疚的原因，可是他起因就是因为他喜欢达米安啊，所以才产生这样的占有欲。  
“我怎么可能…不是喜欢你呢…”  
超级小子有些难受：“我感觉亲亲你很好，想要保护你，想要接触你，希望你平安…虽然我做了错事…”  
这点他无法辩解，乔纳森有些矛盾，但是他又不知道怎么解决这个，所以他有些想哭了。  
“哇…不…你别这样…”  
达米安有些尴尬了，而小乔恩被达米安这么说就立刻哭出来了，他低着头擦着眼睛在啜泣。  
“我真的不知道怎么安慰儿童。”  
罗宾抬头望天无语，他抱着手站在那里不作为，乔纳森哭得更大声了：  
“…你就不能安慰我吗！”  
有个小朋友生气了。  
“我说了我不会安慰你啊。”  
“你可以抱抱我呀！”  
“不行，我看到你热视线出来了，这时候靠近你很危险。”  
达米安还在那里坚持，乔纳森放下手恨恨的看着对方，他眼睛湿漉漉的，配合那张气鼓鼓的漂亮脸庞很好看，只是那个红色发光的眼睛很危险。  
“我果然就不该对你抱有期待！”  
乔纳森气得上去抓住达米安了：“反正你只是想推脱觉得我是个负担，我意识到你的抵抗情绪了。”  
渣男韦恩不看小肯特，一副无所畏的死撑模样。  
【tbc】

 


End file.
